Winds Of Change
by xelectralove
Summary: I don't know why I'm still with him, he treats me different than any over girl. He isn't afraid to humilate me. That's what hurts. When we met he seemed so kind and gentle, then he started growing the beard and his attitude changed, it's like he just didn't give a damn anymore. AJ/Daniel Used to be a oneshot but now its gonna be a story! xx
1. People Can Change

**Dedicated to xAJBryan**

**My long time friend.**

**I swear, if I owned these people...ugh.**

Winds Of Change

So, I'm sitting on a sofa in Daniel's apartment, he isn't home yet. That's disturbing me. We finished work an hour ago! Gosh! I don't know what to think about him any more. One moment he's the best boyfriend in the world, the next he treats me like garbage.

Is this was a relationship is like? Maybe I'm just not ready for this, or maybe I am and I'm just messing up. This is all my fault. No, wait it isn't! He's being the jerk in this relationship! I think...

I don't know why I'm still with him, he treats me different than any over girl. H e isn't afraid to humilate me. That's what hurts. When we met he seemed so kind and gentle, then he started growing the beard and his attitude changed, it's like he just didn't give a damn anymore.

Maybe I was the one to change him, he finally found what he wanted and figured he could relax, maybe since he had everything at the time, he just didn't care. Then things changed.

He lost the title and started getting angry. He would shout at me in front of millions of people, he knew the way he was acting was hurting me. He didn't care when I cried. All he cared about was himself. Do I still love him?

The question was haunting me for days, me and Kaitlyn, she didn't understand, I had to do something, I slapped her. The chickbusters were over. I feel ashamed. Daniel has done this to me. He's ruined our friendship, yet, I still feel that connection. I have to stay. To help him, he needs to see the error of is ways. I can do that.

Love is so complicated. He won't kiss me anymore. The spark is over, relationships are like that, right? I've seen so many couples happy at the start, then the spark is gone, I've done everything I have to stop this from happening with us. Yet, it still happened. Maybe it's supposed to be like that. Maybe... maybe it happens with the people who are supposed to be. You can't be happy all the time, right?

Then why do I feel like something is missing? We hardly talk. I see these couples, my friends, who have been together for years, walking in the park, holding hands, embracing, smiling...

How come me and Daniel aren't like that? It's everything I've ever wanted!

It's not fair.

Daniel should be coming home any minute now, I'm going to surprise him.

I hear footsteps it sounds like two people, I hear faint sounds of people, moans of pleasure. This can't be good. Maybe I should hide. Get off the sofa April! Nothing could come to good of this! What if he's cheating on me? Have things really gotten this bad?

I mean, I know I'm not as pretty and don't expose as much as them, I never thought someone would actually not be able to stand me and just cheat. My last boyfriend broke up with me because he met someone else. Is it me or is it hot in here? I'm sweating or crying... I think I'm crying. Why?

I never thought this would happen, I guess you really shouldn't. I don't think I'm confident enough. Why isn't Daniel here yet? I've been waiting thirty minutes! God damn! He got out of work a hour ago! It's official, I'm the worst girlfriend ever.

Would I call this clingy? No. This is sweet. Surprising people is sweet. Usually, in the movies, the surpriser is usually the surprised when the guy comes home with another girl.

Maybe it's his sister. Yea. Wait, he's cheating on me with his sister? Ewww!

I think I'm thinking too much. I think I'll stop now.

Maybe I should think about our future wedding! I want a big puffy dress!

The door is opening, that's not Daniel! This isn't his apartment! Ew!  
The couple break away from their embrace,

"Oh My Gosh! Get out of my apartment! I'm calling the cops!"

"I'm sorry! Sorry! No! No! There's no need for that!"

With that being said I scurry out of their apartment and search for Bryan's.

This is it! Do I really wanna do this? Face him again? Oh, my cell is ringing. Shit!

He'll know I'm here! Hide! Hide April!

This plant will do.

" Hello? " I whisper.

" Hey, It's Daniel. How are you? "

It's been ages since he asked me how I felt, " Great, you? "

"Good enough, my neighbours are screaming, it's REALLY loud. I think there was a burgler in their apartment or something."

"Umm, yea, thats not good."

"Anyway, we need to talk, I know you're outside my apartment."

I step out from behind the plant and see Daniel standing at the door, smiling.

I walk over to him and give him a hug, he wraps his arms around my back, he's actually hugging me back. It feels so strange, he's probably about to break up with me. Maybe he knows how I feel and doesn't want to deal with me.

"Daniel?"

"Yea?"

"How come you never act like this before."

"I was in a hard place. I had just lost everything I worked for. I'm sorry."

He lifts my head up so I'm looking at him in the eye.

He notices I've been crying. Had I really been crying?

That's embarrasing.

He gives me a tender, loving kiss on the lips.

I've missed this so much.

The End.

**So, what you think? Should I do more Day-J stories?**

**Leave a review! xx**

**Peace xx**


	2. Never Mind

**Dedicated to xAJBryan**

**My long time friend.**

**I swear, if I owned these people...ugh.**

Winds Of Change

Chapter 2

**So, I decided I would turn this into a story!**

**ENJOY! ^.^**

* * *

" I don't know why you're being this kind now, care to tell me? " I snuggle up against his warm chest and look up into his dark, mysterious, brown eyes. They seem to never end, like there's something in there, waiting to be found. Maybe it's love, he must love me as much as I love him, things are back to the way they used to be.

What is love? It's something that brings two people closer than ever before, sadly, sometimes it only happens to one, or some people can't even find love. I was one of the lucky ones. I found love at home. The WWE. Life there has been great recently, I heard news that I was gonna be in a love triangle with Daniel. It'll be so much fun to work with him again. Even though I get to see him everyday, well most of the days. I don't wanna be too clingy! Maybe clingy is what he needs right now, he seems to be going through a tough time and I'm gonna be with him every step of the way.

I'm gonna help.

I wonder why Daniel didn't let me help at the start. I mean, you could trust me, right?

What if he doesn't trust me!

All good relationships need to be built on trust! If not, that relationship is pointless!

"Daniel, Danny, do you trust me?"

"Of course, why wouldn't I?" he forces a smile at me, it looks extremely fake.

"Then what's really going on?"

"Nothing? You obviously don't trust me!"

"That smile was fake, I'm not fucking stupid!"

"Calm your tits down dammit!"

"Woah, Woah, they aren't tits, they are breasts and you should respect them!"

He's actually laughing! "Can you calm down a second?"

"Not until you tell me what's going on!"

"Fine! God dammit! I cheated on you!" Daniel gives a dead serious face, not realising what he just said to me!

"You don't look one bit bothered by what you just said to me! Seriously!"

He just sighs,"Should I be?"

"If you cared for me!"

"Then I guess this relationship is worthless, huh?"

I nod, tears roll down my cheeks.

"I have to go, I know you aren't going to follow me, so call your skank and leave me the hell alone, this relationship is over!"

I run out the door crying, I thought he fucking cared.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN!**

**Review because you're awesome like that! ;p**

**xx Peace**


	3. That's All That I Need

**Dedicated to xAJBryan**

**My long time friend.**

**I swear, if I owned these people...ugh.**

Winds Of Change

Chapter 3

Epilogue

* * *

It was Monday RAW and it was time for the show, I had talked to Vince about what happened between me and Daniel.

" I can't stop the storyline now, it's too late. Break-ups are tough, I'll have the storyline change at some point, you and Punk will become a on-screen couple. Daniel and Punk will have a rivarly. You'll be caught in the middle. That's the best I can do. "

I smile, " Thank you Mr McMahon. "

" Please, call me Vince. "

I smile before hurrying to the locker room.

" Oh, um, hi Kaitlyn, " I never knew she was in here, I guess I should have suspected it. This _is _the women's locker room after all.

" Hi AJ. I heard you and D-Bryan broke up. I wanted to talk. "

I smile, " Thanks Kaitlyn, I really don't know what came over me. I just... I was sad and alone. Whenever you tried to help me, I just pushed you away. I'm sorry. "

" So, does this mean that the chickbusters are back in town? "

I huge smile pops on both of our faces,

" Hell Yeah! "

We do our handshake and hug.

I don't need a guy, I have my family and my friends,

I don't need anything but that.

_The End_

* * *

**That was a short story! Right? I didn't wanna make it too long, I wanted to focus more on my two main stories. I can't wait for THE GREAT AMERICAN BASH tonight! Woo! xx**

**xx Peace.**


End file.
